A variable angle corner flusher is a tool that is used to spread drywall compound in the joint between drywall sheets. The variable angle allows the same flusher to be used on corners with differing angles between sheets. An example of a variable angle corner tool is U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,402 (Washburn).